New Girl
by ADreamIsAWishYourHeartMakes
Summary: Read the inside I decided they will be no pairing with Jack besides Kim because people won't get all P!ssy about it, it will get better after Chapter 3, don't have anything nice to say keep it to yourself because I don't care enough to listen! :
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I do not own Kickin It! Oh but Brenna Dawson is my OC she even has my personality and likes! There all 15 in the story because I don't know how old they are in the show! I love my OC Brenna So I will probably keep using her. Oh and since I am new with this account I thought every chapter I would put a fact about myself! **

**You should know this is a Jack and OC story but it is not the main point so don't Review if you are just going to say how much you hate JackXOC stories because I have already deleted this once today for a stupid review because I was trying to contain myself and be nice, yeah that isn't really working so don't review if you're just going to hate on it otherwise if you are a nice person and review nice stuff I will love you forever because I love everyone, even haters I will leave a heart after this! 3**

_Oh I am taking request; I will do any pairing, any show (That I watch), any plot and lastly any rating! So if you're interested you can leave it in the review or pm me!_

**This is not my best work, but I just thought I would try it out so….sorry if it sucks! **

**Fact about Me: I have the same birthday as my role model Dianna Agron April 30****th****! (IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHO SHE IS GOOGLE HER or go back under the rock you have been living under for the last 2 years!) **

**Summary: What happens when Brenna Dawson meets the gang and joins the dojo!**

_Brenna's POV!_

**(Introduction to her!)**

**I Brenna Dawson have everything I could ever want in life lots of money, a huge house, bunch of cars, tons of friends and most importantly a lot of clothes and accessories, but of course the money, house and cars are my mom's but one day it will all be mine you know after I move back to New York and become a famous Broadway star, so to me going to this school is just a stop in my pathway to success. **

I walked to the main entrance playing with a lock of my hair my mom was close behind me she was dealing with paperwork and such, "Honey they said you can go on to class, remember be nice, and find something you can do after school remember that the more stuff you have on your application the best chance you get to get into a performing arts school in New York, love you and here is your schedule your locker number is on the side."

I smiled I loved how supportive my mom was of me wanting to be a singer, _although sometimes she can get a little carried away, _she said I should start doing more athletic stuff plus it can't be that hard to find something athletic right?

"Bye, love you too," I hugged her and took my schedule and lightly picked up my bag. Great Math first although I have always gotten straight A's I absolutely hate math I only had five minutes to get to class lucky for me it wasn't far from the front office I was right there when I ran straight into someone.

"Oh my god I am so sorry," I stood up dusting of my shirt and grabbing books that fell out of my bag and the boy's I ran into it was easy telling them apart since mine had book covers on them. "Here you go and once again I am sorry, I have to get to class bye," I mumbled reaching him his books. "It's okay actually I think it was my fault," he shrugged it off we both went into the same room so I guess he had math first to. "Um excuse me, I am a new student," I said with a bright smile I wanted a good impression on my teachers. "Yes Ms. Dawson take a seat next to Mr. Anderson, but first tell us about yourself," he pointed to the boy I knocked over I rolled my eyes as he asked me to tell them about me.

"Fine, my name is Brenna and I am 15, there," I smirked sitting down.

_Jack's POV_

I ran down the hall making sure I wasn't late for math class again I was in such a hurry I ended up knocking some girl over a really pretty girl the first thing that I noticed about her was she had a pair of really green eyes that actually went perfectly with her honey blonde hair and that said girl was picking up my books and apologizing for me knocking her over. "It's okay I think it was my fault," I stammered out like an idiot as she entered math class I followed behind her.

**A Bunch of Classes later!**

_Brenna's POV _

I walked around the hallway bored out of my mind looking for something I could do but that is when a small group approached me including my new math neighbor and the guy I bumped into earlier. "Wow your hot," the tall one stammered out like an idiot followed by the only girl hitting him in the arm.

"Well thank you I try," I smiled rolling my eyes. "Sorry about him, anyways I am Jack that's Jerry, Kim, Eddie and Milton."

"Hello I'm Brenna," I said very friendly. I was still kind of wondering what they wanted not in the rude way but the more curious way Milton must have noticed because he was next to speak "So we heard from an unknown source that you know karate and need an after school activity, and it just happens that are dojo needs a sixth member," I stared confused it was athletic and it is obviously after school.

"Sure you should know that my gymnastics give me an unfair advantage, and may I ask what your unknown source was because that was pretty specific." I now had my arms crossed and raised one of my eyebrows thinking of the nerd who stalked me either way bad.

"We are not at authority to say," Milton continued.

"Oh so it was you that's okay plus you don't look like much of a slaker," I laughed rolling my eyes as the boy tensed up.

"Honey I was just joking," I patted him on the shoulder.

"So anyways it's that place at the mall right 'Bobby Wasabi"?" I asked looking at my reflection in my IPhone 4s I had heard a little about the dojo.

"Yep," one of them replied I accidently zoned them out for a second.

"Oh sorry." I smiled sweetly.

"Um okay," Eddie stared confused.

_Flashback:_

"_Daddy, I don't want to go to California I want to stay in New York I am sure Mom will understand," I wined. "Honey you are probably the only 14 year old girl I know who wouldn't want the chance to go to California, and your mother will simply not understand if you don't go." He said sternly._

"_But daddy not every 14 year old girl wants to be an aspiring Broadway star," I pouted. "Your 14 and have at least a few more years before you worry about that," he was now calling the maid upstairs to pack my stuff. The next thing I knew I was on my daddy's private jet on my way to California._

_Present:_

I just snapped back into reality when I noticed we were out in front of Bobby Wasabi. "Rudy we have a new member," Jack announced as I followed all of them into the dojo.

"You guys found someone, I finally don't have to do anything but sit around and that's it." That Rudy guy was jumping up and down.

"Wait shouldn't we see if she can fight first?" Milton asked awkwardly. "Don't ruin this for me," Rudy wined.

"Well I think he is right shouldn't you guys see if I can fight," I smirked knowingly. "I will fight anybody," I continued. "How about me," Jack suggested.

"Good Idea," I smirked more slyly we all went and got changed.

He started off with a hook kick which I easily dodged. He was actually really good and we were toe to toe, so I decided to do something risky and do a jackknife and succeeded but he is a tough component, and caught me off guard with a counter kick causing me to fall but I got back up. I was getting really agitated so I decided to do a move I was still learning to me this move was like dancing, something I was really good at so I went for it. I closed my eyes for a second while I did it if I did anything wrong Jack and I would both be in a lot of pain.

I did it, I mastered the 360 Cyclone I gulped and for sure I won Jack was laying back on the mat. I went over to him and offered a hand.

"You were awesome," he enthused taking my hand.

"Thanks I was scared I would mess and hurt both of us," I genuinely smiled.

"You're in officially, none of you kids ruin this for me you should be happy you all get a partner," Rudy beamed "ok Jack and Milton, Kim and Eddie, New Girl and Jerry. "My name is Brenna," I corrected.

"Aw can I ever win," Jerry pouted I felt really bad so I did something really nice while everyone started sparring I just stood there and didn't dodge the kick because it didn't even touch me so I pretended to fall down.

"Wow you're really good," I encouraged. "Oh my god I beat someone Jack couldn't," Jerry jumped up and down in happiness while everyone looked at me knowingly.

The rest of the time went by smoothly. "So do you want to come to Circus Burger with us, it is kind of a tradition to go out and eat after class," Jack asked. "Sure my mom won't be home until 7 and the maid and butler aren't very good company." I laughed thinking of Angela and Timothy.

Me, Jack and Kim sat at the booth while Jerry, Eddie and Milton ordered Milton was just there supervising. "Hey Brenna, it was really nice what you did for Jerry letting him win and all," Jack said out of nowhere. "I couldn't help it he was pretty much standing there waiting for me to beat him," I replied when I got a text on my cell it was my BFF Selena!

_**Hey B, wutz up –S xoxo**_

_**Nm like usually miss u much –*B***_

_**Smh me too hope Ur havin fun love ya gtg-S xoxo**_

_**Love ya tell C and R, I miss them can't wait to see you this weekend ;) -*B* **_

By this time the guys were back with the food and I was sipping at my vanilla milkshake thinking of my friends back home I must have been a little obvious. "What's wrong," Jack asked curiously. "Oh, I'm fine I was just talking to my BFF back home," I smiled reassuringly.

"Oh so your homesick?" He commented lightly.

"Yeah, a little even if I have been here for a year," we were talking amongst ourselves now Kim was zoned out and the other three boys were having a _"Who can drink the milkshake the fastest contest."_ Well Eddie and Jerry were Milton was telling them about all the risks I laughed raising my eyebrow it reminded me of one of my best guy friends Cory not Milton but Jerry.

"You know this place is called Circus Burger right," Jack said playfully as he watched me pick at my salad.

"Oh I try to stay in shape," I realized what he was talking about.

"You look pretty in shape to me," he resorted.

"Have you been checking me out Anderson," I joked and the whole table grew silent and stared at us his face turned red I could feel my cheeks heating up and having fair skin would just make it more showable but lucky I had blush on so my cheeks were already dark and it was unnoticeable.

"I was kidding," and they all went back to their business. "I am sorry you can barely notice you blushed," I started. "Wha...t I was…NT blush…ing," he stuttered out I just did my signature eyebrow raise and glare that always got guys to admit something but he stared intently at his burger blushing again I thought it was actually kind of cute.

"Um I feel kind of sick, and my head hurts," Eddie said holding his stomach. "Well I could've told you that was going to happen from the start." Kim snarled.

"Touch the root of your mouth with your tongue." I suggested it was a method I used all the time. "I am not sure about the sick part," I continued my phone started going crazy with text.

By the time I got done replying to all my texts we were outside besides Kim and Milton who had just left with their moms, "well by," I waved starting off.

"Wait, you're going to walk home all by yourself," Jack echoed I turned around with my signature pose arms crossed, eyebrow raised, glare and smirk _(I like to call AEGS)._

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that Anderson?" I continued my smirk and took a few steps forward.

"Well we all usually walk home together, and there are a lot of creeps." He stammered. "Oh I will be fine I have a rape whistle, plus it still light out" I giggled at the look on their faces.

"Come on where you live anyways," Jack smiled warmly. "The street next to the park," I replied finally caving.

"That's where me and Jerry live how come we have never noticed you?" Jack looked very curious.

"Oh last year when I moved here I went to TGK Academy it is nothing like the one in New York the teachers are terrible and the cabin didn't even have a flat screen, so I begged my mom to let me go to a regular high school and if you knew me before it would have totally shocked you to hear that come out of my mouth." By then we had started walking I guessed we were walking Eddie home first.

"Oh isn't that the school for the talented people?" Jerry joined are conversation. "Believe it or not I am a very talented singer, dancer and actress I have won many competitions and intend on being a famous Broadway star and before my daddy made me move out here with my mom I was top of my class at TGK Academy but the one out here is lacking educated teachers and as I mentioned before flat screens." I found myself rambling.

"Sorry diva effect I am just like my grandmother she used to have the same aspirations as me and she was a Broadway star." I shrugged. "Wow do you keep a book or something that has your whole life planned out," Jack joked. "No…maybe," I put my head down.

"Shut it Anderson," I glared. "Ok, Ok, fine," he surrendered putting his hands up in defense. "Bye guys," Eddie waved running up the driveway we all waved back he lives like really close to the dojo so it took no time, we turned around I noticed how it was such a close knitted community, you could never walk home by yourself in New York not matter what time of day.

"Hey you know I don't know why you were scared for me to walk home by myself it seems pretty neutral around here," I smirked a little.

"Well Jackie boy here probably made it up as an excuse to spend more time with you," Jerry chimed in with his big goofy grin I rolled my eyes man he has to be related to Cory somewhere down the line.

"Awkward," I mumbled Jack was blushing it was very noticeable since it was still very light outside and we had turned right to are street my house was right there apparently that was the rich people street because you could see huge houses all the way down Jerry must live right across from my house because he parted that way.

"Bye," Jerry said opening the gate I waved when he turned back.

"Bye and by the way just so you know I am the one who bumped into you earlier I felt bad that you were picking up my books I am pretty sure it is supposed to be the guy picking up the pretty girls books not that your pretty not that you're not pretty…" he rambled but I cut him off. "I get it Anderson," I waved one last time and opened my gate.

_Jack's POV_

I ran up the steps to my room, wow today was really long day I know I at least blushed three times since I met her earlier I collapsed on my bed. I was actually really tired and it wasn't even eight yet but I drifted off.

_I woke up in the dojo to Brenna standing over me giving me her perfect stare her rosy red lips curved into a smile as she helped me up I felt sparks go up my arm as are hands touched….._

And then my alarm went off what kind of dream was that it felt like it only lasted for like two seconds what was I doing having dreams about her anyway of course she is pretty and great at Karate but were friends right. _Come on dude face it she is gorgeous and single trust me you should ask her out. _Is it possible to hate your own mind?

_Brenna's POV (A Few Weeks Later)_

I quickly shut my locker and headed to a table I still had like forty minutes. Everything was fine until a weird guy sat down next to me.

"You know for a girl like you, you know good at karate and gorgeous, what are you doing at Bobby Wasabi?" He said he had this stupid sly grin that made me want to punch him in the face.

"You know what, I would like to kick you in the face but why would I want to improve your looks," I mumbled naturally. "Ok fair and you still haven't answered my question," he sounded way too pushy.

"Because those people are my friends," I snapped getting impatient.

"Ok I will leave that subject alone but I do have one more question to ask you, will you go on a date with me," he was staring at me with those gorgeous blue eyes.

"No I just met you and are you apart of the Black Dragons," I was now on my feet going the other way but he grabbed my hand and spin me around are eyes were like connected. "No why would you think that, has anyone ever told you how pretty your eyes are," he prompted gently I could feel my cheeks heat up.

"Well because you keep asking me questions about my dojo," I stuttered.

"I am curious my name is Josh and I really want to go out with you," It is impossible to say no to those eyes.

"Maybe," I put my head down hiding my smile. "Awesome I will talk to you later," he smiled sincerely and through his bag over his shoulder.

Author's Note: Whew First Chapter done! Sorry for the suckiness!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I do not own Kickin It! Oh but Brenna Dawson is my OC she even has my personality and likes! There all 15 in the story because I don't know how old they are in the show! I love my OC Brenna So I will probably keep using her. Oh and instead of like writing my own facts you can review and ask me whatever you want and I will put it on here! **

**Fact about Me: My favorite flavor of Ice Cream is Vanilla!**

_Brenna's POV_

I walked into the dojo and went straight into the girl's locker room and changed. As soon as I walked out Josh from earlier came in oh great I have a stalker. "What are you doin here?" Kim snarled.

"Don't worry I'm here to see Brenna," he rolled his eyes I just stood there. "Hey what are you doing here," I sighed awkwardly.

"Ok, whatever but a thought crossed my mind…" I cut him off. "Ok you already told me you want to go on a date with me so…"

"Just let me finish, I really like you and I really want to date you," he was now closer. "We haven't even gone on a date yet," I stared completely confused and I am not sure but I think he was lost in my eyes.

"Get to the point," I snapped him out of it taking his hand and dragging him outside.

"Ok, for one I just met you for two your acting weird." I was giving him my AEGS then he started to frown.

"Ok how about this, we will go to Circus Burger after I get done here in an hour and I will get to know you, kay." I smirked are eyes were like connected until I finally snapped back into reality.

"Bye," I waved going back in.

"Oh my god you're falling for that jerk," Kim snapped crossing her arms.

"No I promised him that I would get to know him, and what do you have against him exactly," I argued.

"Only that he is the biggest jerk on the planet," she sneered.

"Well I think I will determine that," I replied turning away as someone entered.

"What are you guys doing here," Rudy cut in coming out of his office, I recognized them from school they were the Black Dragons.

"Well we just wanted to meet your new member and see if she really is as great as we have heard." The old guy in front spoke he freaked me out.

"You're pretty," one of the guys behind him mumbled staring creepy at me.

"And you're a freak," I stated rolling my eyes I was literally saved by my phone when Jay Z and Kanye West started blaring.

"Sorry it's important." It was Selena.

"**Hey Lena,"**

"_Hey Boo, guess what,"_

"**What,"**

"_Me, Cory and Becca are at your house," with that I screamed getting weird looks from absolutely everyone in the room._

"**I'll be there ASAP wait I have a date and he's going to be picking me up after I get done here,"**

"_Fine then we will come to you," with that she hung up I rolled my eyes because she was way over protective._

Ok this could work I only have thirty minutes left here and I can like totally talk to Lena, Cor, and Becca and then catch up with them later and go on the date that is not really a date and get to know him I mumbled to myself for like five minutes while Rudy was telling The Black Dragons to leave. But before I could even finish my thoughts I heard my Besties voice.

"I didn't think you guys were serious when you said you would come to me," I laughed giving them all a hug. "Well your maid told me that it was in the mall, and it is not really that far away." Lena smirked. "So introduce us to your new friends," she continued. "Be nice," I gave her a knowing look.

"Yeah those guys over there are not my friends to be honest I forgot they were standing there, there sort of creepy," I gestured to the black dragons as they walked out the door.

"That's Kim, Jack, Jerry, Milton, Eddie and Rudy." I pointed them all out. "Guy that is Lena, Cory and Becca," I did vice versa.

"Hey," they all echoed. "Well guys I will catch up with you later because I have a thing after here," I smiled.

"Fine," they pouted. "If you're not back by nine I will hunt you and that guy down and then beat the crap out of him," Cory threatened I wouldn't be surprised if Lena was right behind him. "Bye Boo," Lena smiled waving and Becca just waved me and Becca wasn't as close but we were friends she was Cory's girlfriend so I had to get along with her but I definitely missed Rena she was like the one who like glued us together but she was grounded and couldn't come.

"You guys can go we don't have enough time to spar," Rudy said overexcitedly prancing into his office I quickly hurried off to the locker room and got changed when I came out Josh was waiting for me.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Hello Beautiful," he greeted I felt heat creeping up my cheeks.

"Bye," I waved back at the wasabi warriors.

It was an awkward silence walking to Circus Burger. We both just ordered a milkshake.

"So how do we get to know each other?" He mumbled awkwardly looking into my eyes.

"Well how about I ask a question and you answer it then I will and then vice versa," I suggested he nodded.

"Kay so what is your fav color?"

"Easy, Blue,"

"Mines Red,"

"Favorite Song,"

"The One That Got Away By Katy Perry,"

"Mines Party Rock Anthem,"

We did that for another thirty minutes we pretty much knew everything about each other.

"So will you go on a real date with me," he asked somewhat nervous.

"Yeah," I smiled.

_Jack's POV_

I hated seeing her walk out of the Dojo with him it made me get so mad.

"So Kim why did you say he was a jerk," I asked concerned for Brenna.

"Well he dated Grace last year and week later she caught him kissing Donna Tobin." She said matter of factly.

"Why didn't you tell Brenna," I demanded.

"Because she said that she was just going to get to know him," She rolled her eyes.

"Kim that dude is hot we all know that she is going to fall for his blue eyes," Milton spoke up earning weird looks from everyone.

_Brenna's POV_

I leaped upstairs, Lena and Cory were probably upstairs snooping because Becca fell asleep on the couch and they know they can never do anything fun with her, even Cory said she was like a bad replacement for me and he's her boyfriend. I silently opened the door and yep I was right they were on my bed reading my diary. "Boo," I yelled they jumped like three feet in the air.

"You know I love you, but you guys are like so nosy," I laughed grabbing my diary out of Lena's hands.

"That is the most boring diary I have ever read Boo we need to get you a boyfriend and it would help if you weren't such a hopeless romantic, so how did your date go." Lena rambled pulling me on the bed to where we both sat Indian style and Cory layed between us.

"Well he is really cute and sweet and we are going on a real date Friday and it is not mandatory going to the dojo that day." I smiled explaining it all.

"Let's hope your diary gets more exciting by the next time we come and visit, but luckily we will have Rena next time and we can ditch Becca," She joked punching Cory playfully in the arm.

"Hey she's not that bad," Cory defended her.

"Yes she is honey but she is still my friend I can't believe your parents are making you date her," I got like completely off subject.

"I know right I think it's a punishment for me making Principle Riley cry," now he was off subject.

_Free Period (aka last class of the day) Next Day_

I was distracted the whole time it merely took a paper wad to snap me back in reality. I looked back and saw Jerry smiling his normal big goofy grin so I got up and made my way to a seat next to him now noticing that there was a nerdy creep sitting across from me drawing pictures of me and him getting married.

"Hey Jerry," I returned his grin. "Sup Brenna," he chuckled noticing the creeps gaze at me. "I see you've met Tom," he continued.

"Unfortunately," I slapped him in the arm playfully I noticed him staring blankly at the wall.

"What's wrong with you," I mumbled.

"Yo nuttins wrong with me," he groaned obviously avoiding the question.

"Fine whatevs," I smirked turning back at the essay I had to write about how America has changed in the past century.

"You want to do somethin," he grated standing up.

"Yes anything but this stupid essay," I then stood up grabbing my bag.

"Good it is going to involve toilet paper, paint and glue." He replied proudly it sounded fun.

Before I knew we were being chased down the hall by a very messy Mr. Hampton and all of suddenly stopped by the principal.

"You two, my office, now," he yelled I couldn't help but snicker as he instructed us to sit in the two seats in front of his desk.

"Ok Ms. Dawson I am going to give you another chance since your new, but as for you Martinez detention NOW!" He screamed louder.

"I had just of much to do with it than he did, so if he is in detention so am I," I stated grabbing Jerry's hand and pulling him until we were at the detention room, I don't see what's so scary about it beside the big guy who watches it.

"Martinez, Dawson," I heard a voice come from inside. "Yah," I rolled my eyes how more annoying could it be he pointed at two seats in the main front.

I was so tired I was like in the middle of a day dream where everything around me was black and then of course I was hit in the back of the head with another paper wad but this time it wasn't Jerry because he was just as much out of it as I was I looked back and saw Josh staring at me.

I looked forward and saw the big guy was sleeping, so I quickly got up and moved to the back.

"So sup watcha in for," he grinned.

"Oh well me and Jerry rigged the teachers' lounge to be the first teacher that walks in will get drenched in glue then covered in toilet paper and finally painted with well paint." I replied bored.

"Who was the lucky teacher," he said trying to contain his laughter.

"Mr. Hampton it serves him right he gave me a B on an A+ paper," I snickered at the thought of the short and chunky man running down the hall with toilet paper and red paint all over him.

"No way," he burst out.

"What about you?" I was getting really board with the conversation not that it was boring I was just very tired.

"I kind of had a little misunderstanding with Ms. Knox," he put his ridiculous cool guys smirk on in an attempt to impress me the bell rung making me almost jump out of my seat.

I was getting ready to walk out of the dojo I was waiting for the guys to get ready and decided to look around a little when someone grabbed my shoulder stopping me.

"Excuse me Miss … Brenna" I heard a slight British voice which sounded somewhat familiar I quickly spun around at the mention of my name.

"Yes," I shuddered out looking all over the room as to where he may have come from I came up with nothing considering I was here most of the time besides when I went to change I locked eyes with a pair of mysterious grayish blues.

"I am the founder of the Black Dragons and I think you would be a great necessity to our dojo." He started the cockiness showing right through his voice.

"No thanks," I smiled smugly as his faced dropped he said nothing and just walked out, sheesh some people in this town can be creepy I was brought out of my thoughts when the door to the boys locker room opened.

**Author's Note: Chapter 2, three coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I do not own Kickin It! Oh but Brenna Dawson is my OC she even has my personality and likes! There all 15 in the story because I don't know how old they are in the show! I love my OC Brenna So I will probably keep using her. Oh and instead of like writing my own facts you can pm me and ask me whatever you want and I will put it on here! **

**Fact about Me: I am a Metso Soprano in singing range I can sing really high or low!**

**I'm giving you guys Kick so you will all stop pestering me about the pairings!**

_Brenna's POV_

This date was going awfully we shared none of the same interests and he kept talking and talking never letting me get a word in, I was gripping on to my chair trying so hard not to yell or get frustrated so I basically just plastered a fake smile for 45 minutes nodding in between I was so thankful when I got a text from Jack saying '_Be at the dojo quick'_.

"Oh well I am so sorry I have to go," I stood up and rushed out the door as fast as I could in heels and a dress.

When I walked into the dojo I heard bickering and yelling, oh great, well it is better than being stuck with Josh.

"Kay hold up, what is going on in here,"

"Um…" Milton, Eddie and Jack were all staring at me with their jaws dropped surprisingly not Jerry.

"What, do I have something on my face," I panicked rummaging through my purse for my mirror.

"We only have two girls in the dojo and they look like them, thank you Jesus," Eddie mumbled putting his hands together looking up at the ceiling I turned around and saw Kim in a really pretty dress.

"Oh my god I love your dress,"

"Oh my god I love yours,"

"Okay, girls this is not the time to go ramble on about how much you love each other's cutsie wootsie dresses okay,"

"Really because this cutsie wootsie little dress cost about the amount Bobby Wasabi got paid on his first two movies," I turned around and Kim was nodding.

"Holy Chess puffs,"

"So what's going on?"

"Um…Jack why don't you tell them," Rudy coward hiding behind all of the guys.

"Tell us what exactly," I stared sharply.

"Their trying to shut us down," Jerry blurted out then covering his mouth like he wasn't supposed to say anything, I looked over to Jack who just nodded.

"Why?" Kim and I screamed at the same time.

"We don't know," they all backed up at the same time acting like me and Kim had an ax or something.

"Oh but we do," We turned around and saw the Black Dragons master.

"I promise you will regret the day you crossed me all it takes is a few calls and your dojo will disappear,"

"Why are you doing this?" I stared him down.

"That's simple your refused to join Black Dragons, and now you got two weeks to get out or you can rethink my offer," I looked back at the guys and Kim this was their dojo they shouldn't get it taken away because a new girl came into the picture and got everything messed up.

"Fine," I mumbled my eyes had turned into icicles they were probably a very dark green instead of the usual warmth.

"Great come by tomorrow," that was all before he left.

"You really didn't have to do that Yo," Jerry said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes I did you guys are my friends and I wasn't going to let you guys lose something so important to you plus it can't be that bad right," They all had doubtful looks on their face but I just shrugged it off.

"Hey do you guys want to go to Pizza Palace," I say changing the subject they all nod and so we head off.

"So Kimberly," I looked ahead to see the guys were in line making sure they couldn't hear us.

"Does Jack know you're like in total love with him," I poked her in the side.

"I do not…" she whispered before I cut her off.

"Come on Kim really he's cute, sweet, funny and will do anything for his friends so why not and I see you to always flirting with each other I know this stuff, two things I am always certain of are when to people like each other and when a dude is gay so you to totally like each other." I shut up as soon as the guys came and sat down.

"So what were you guys talking about and why are Kim's cheeks so red." Jack laughed pinching Kim's cheeks getting a sharp glare.

"Oh nothing anyways I am going to miss hanging out with you guy's everyday but as soon as I get ahold of my dad I will get that dude taken care of." I sipped on my coke looking around at my friends.

"Wait why didn't you just do it back there,"

"My dad is in Canada on this really big business trip he is out to find the next big investment so he will be gone for a week in Canada then he will go back to his enterprise in New York City on that Monday when I'll get ahold of him then he'll be heading to Europe for a month traveling all around the place."

"That's awesome do you ever get to go with him?" Eddie asked finally interested in something other than the greasy Pizza.

"Well I did over the summer but other than that no how about we talk about something more interesting like why Jerry is acting so weird lately," I through a pack of sweetener at him after he zoned out.

"Yeah dude what's been up with you lately you've been kind of down,"

"What Jack means is you've haven't screamed like a girl over something ridiculous this week," Kim snarled just then a waiter dressed like a knight came over to us asking if we needed anything else but Jerry didn't look up he just continued to stare at his drink.

"Hey me and Kim need to go to the bathroom to fix are make up so let us out," I grab my purse and Kim grabbed hers.

"We like so need to figure out what's going on with Jerry because after you said that he would've usually have something else back but he just stared down at his drink that is so not him I just met him and even I know that," I look at her through the Mirror as I reapply my lip gloss because we have to look like we did something in here.

"Why do you care anyways?"

"Because he is my friend and I have noticed this for a little bit," I now take down my hair from its clip I realize were still in are dresses.

"Here I brought back up clothes incase my date went terrible and I usually can't decide so I brought two outfits," I through her a zebra shirt, black shorts and blue converse, while I had a "Call me Mrs. Zayn Malik" black shirt, white shorts and hot pink knee high converse, when we finally got done changing in the stalls we came back to the table.

"So you guys never told us how you're dates went,"

"Well Josh would never shut up and turns out we have nothing in common,"

"How about you Kim,"

"It went great but since it got interrupted were going out again tomorrow," Only I could have noticed how Jack's face fell only because I was paying very close attention to it when he was asking Kim of course they totes like each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: I do not own Kickin It! Oh but Brenna Dawson is my OC she even has my personality and likes! There all 15 in the story because I don't know how old they are in the show! I love my OC Brenna So I will probably keep using her. Oh and instead of like writing my own facts you can pm me and ask me whatever you want and I will put it on here! This chapter kind of is a little bit inside her head her really thinking about stuff my sister said I should try it to make it better because I told her it could use all the help it could get 8D.**

**Fact about Me: My two best friends are guys, little weird I know but I love them to death and couldn't live without them.**

"Oh I just remembered Rudy asked us to do that thing for him," Eddie, Milton and Jerry looked knowingly at me and scooted out of the booth.

"Guys we have to go, bye." I waved at Jack and Kim we hurried and got out of that place.

"We are going to do everything we can to get those two together, agreed." I stopped them after we were a safe distance away from the Pizza Palace they all agreed that was step one of Get Kick together.

"My mom's here do you guy's need a ride home," Milton checked his phone.

"No I'm good," Me and Jerry said at the same time.

"I do I hate walking," this was the perfect opportunity to see what's wrong with Jerry.

"So Jerry…Uh I noticed you have been acting kind of off lately and were all kind of worried about you," I mumble trying to find the right words, which was something not usually hard for me so I tried to act casual taking my phone acting like I was texting.

"You know it's usually easy to text when you have your keyboard out," Oh I am such and idiot he was right next to me and taller of course he could see what I was doing wow I really fit into the whole dumb blonde stereotype unlike most.

"Ok honestly I'm not very good at this and I can really tell there is something going on with you,"

"What do you mean?" He sat down at a nearby bench so I sat next to him turning to face him.

"Well I haven't known you long but I can tell because you zone out easy or you stare off into space or I don't know stare at something for a long time with a look in your eye I don't see often like right now you have this thing in your eyes I can't exactly point out," There was an awkward silence of course because this was one of those awkward silence moments.

"I'm fine I get distracted easy ask anybody," Of course he wasn't as dumb as everyone thought its sorta like a role he is playing which I could point out with my theater background very easily I already have but I never really paid attention to it he seems more observant to things than most maybe that's why he acts dumb so he can really notice things most wouldn't or he hears stuff because people thinks he is so dumb they don't care to talk around him that's certainly what it seems like for quiet people but there was something more to how he had been acting lately maybe his _role _is key in it to cover up a deeper pain hidden inside.

"Why do you do it?" That's all I say it's a simple question I really want an answer to, because if he really is acting there must be a good reason it's not very satisfying to be called an idiot or stupid but I know he is acting really I have taken enough acting classes to tell by now by just simple actions or facial expressions and especially the eyes because they can tell a whole story about a person without words or the whole Once Upon a Time crap.

"What do you mean?" I give him a questionable look more of a trusting one though telling him anything he says won't leave this area. I can tell he knows what I am talking about when I see his eyes shift from me to the ground.

"I…uh have to go," he stands up but I grab his arm refusing to let go pulling him back to the bench I raise my knees up to the bench and prop my chin up on them, telling him were not going anywhere until he tells me everything.

"Can I trust you?" He turns my direction and I feel like we're getting somewhere.

"Of course, I pinky promise that anything that is said here, stays between us," I hold out my pinky it's not much but when I promise something I don't like to break it I smile when he accepts it.

**Author's Note (PLEASE READ): Okay this is where I need your HELP I have no clue what's wrong with Jerry and my mind is all clouded with this love story I have to write for English, tell me your best Ideas on what's wrong with him! Oh and by the way getting in in peoples head doesn't seem my best suit so yeah it seems all blah…**


End file.
